


【羿往情深】重生之霸道少爷小娇妻

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 羿往情深 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 3





	【羿往情深】重生之霸道少爷小娇妻

1.  
黄嘉新这辈子也没想到，自己能和这种玄之又玄的事情搭上边。  
就在昨天，他收到了李振宁从芬兰寄来的明信片，漂亮的极光背后寥寥几行字迹，温柔又郑重地说，他结婚了。以后H不会再从事黑道，让他务必小心谨慎云云。  
字里行间的语气还是那么熟悉，但黄嘉新知道，这就是李振宁的诀别。而多年的相处让他轻易读出信件结尾处无言的踌躇，他知道，李振宁真正想要说的是什么。  
但他这辈子不会再爱上其他人了。

当晚，他在酒窖里喝得酩酊大醉，恨不得醉死在这泥泞的月光里。  
然而眼前浮动的还是李振宁的脸。  
要是可以重来就好了，他想。如果可以重来，我再也不要在开始时那样对你。我会对你很好很好，这样，你心里的天平，会不会向这边更倾斜一些？  
然后他自嘲地笑着摇了摇头，那又怎么样呢？到底是李汶翰抢先住进了你的心里。  
人们都想买后悔药吃，但像他这样子，吃再多的后悔药也没有用处。  
他迟了整整六年。  
他又就着嘴灌了几口，抱着快见底的酒瓶，笑着笑着就哭了。外面很应景的下着大雨，他借着酒意冲着天空大吼了几嗓子，无非是些为什么不让我早点遇见他，人生可不可以重来的意难平。他不知死活地嚷嚷了好久，兴许是被闹烦了，乌云里喀啦一声，一道闪电劈下来，醒来时就成了这样。

没准儿其实是那道闪电给他劈成了脑震荡。  
黄嘉新站在镜子面前，仔细思考自己到底是脑震荡还是酒精中毒。  
他看着镜子里白了脸的小孩儿，拍了拍自己的脸，小孩儿也举手拍了拍脸。  
他跺跺脚，小孩儿也跺跺脚。  
他掐了自己一把，小孩儿...痛得跳了起来，“嗷”地一声叫。  
白嫩的皮肤，水汪汪的眼睛，瞧着连十岁都没有。  
然而却是张很熟悉的脸......废话，能不熟悉吗！这不是他九岁时的样子吗！

黄嘉新深吸一口气，仔细环顾打量着自己的房间：装潢丝毫未变，但都透着股明亮的崭新感。半敞的衣柜里挂的不是熨好的西装，而是些稚气的童装。枕头旁边也没放枪，取而代之的是赛车和动漫模型，还有黄父逼着他学的几本商业金融课本——硬壳的，他一般用来砸核桃吃。  
对了。  
黄嘉新蹭蹭蹭跑到床边摸出个诺基亚，淡黄色屏幕上显示的日期让他呆滞了。  
2005年11月4日。  
他按键打开游戏界面，贪吃蛇摇头摆尾向他点头问好，旁边是他再也没超越过的高分记录。  
就在这时，门被佣人轻轻敲响了：“少爷，起来读书了，误了早课老爷要罚你的。”  
他打开门，映入眼帘的是张慈爱的面容：是现实里早已去世的陈妈，身上还带着某国产牌子早就停产的暖融融的香气。

不会错了，一切都和记忆里一模一样。  
他重生了。  
上天真的听到了他的话，给了他重来的机会。

小孩儿额头沁出密密的汗来，对方担心地把他拉到床边，温柔地给他穿拖鞋：“怎么光着脚就站在地上了？冬天这么冷......”小孩儿却突然蹦了起来，险些撞到她额角：“我有事先走了，如果我爸问起您帮我瞒一瞒！”  
11月4日...2005年11月4日...如果他没记错的话......应该来得及！

他身边向来有两个杀手，是黄父拨给他做保镖用的。  
瞧见满头大汗的小少爷时两人都是一惊，男孩儿的眼神亮得很，瞧着像是中了邪。  
黄嘉新扯着他俩就走：“马上去机场，我们现在就飞T市。”  
他从小就桀骜，又是黄家唯一的继承人，说话一直很管用。  
不过其中一个杀手还是问了一句：“去干什么？”  
扔下来的回答振聋发聩：“抢人，迟了就被别人捡了，快走！”

2.  
喷气式飞机轰鸣着在机场降落，然后两个杀手被带着辗转坐了近八个小时的车，颠来颠去快给颠吐了。出租车艰难地在蛛网般密布的小巷前停下时已经入夜，南方的冬天湿冷得骨头发痛，低矮的平房已经三三两两亮起橙黄的灯泡，隐约飘出饭菜的香气。  
少爷怎么会来这种地方，两个杀手对视一眼，都觉得怕不是被什么东西魇着了。然而车还没停稳车门就被拉开了，小孩儿白嫩的手指蜷成小拳头，跌跌撞撞往外跑。  
他一脚踩在污水里，溅了半腿的泥也没管，一心一意往巷子深处走。李振宁，李振宁，他小心地扒开那些堆着的建筑铝皮和生锈的铁丝网，沿路堆着的发臭的垃圾堆——都没有人。他急得几乎咬到自己舌头，险些以为又来迟一步，直到下一秒在路口的转角，一个蜷缩着的身影撞入眼帘，小小的，穿着脏兮兮的衣服，像是因为饥饿已经陷入半昏迷状态。

根本不需要辨认，那瞬间心脏的血液像被用力泵向全身，一时手足带着嘴唇都发麻。  
身后的男人还没来得及阻止他就扑了上去，追上来的两人震惊地看着他直接抱住了小孩，拼命去贴他的额头，滚烫的眼泪落下来。九岁的孩子哭得上气不接下气，像把所有的焦苦和惶恐都宣泄出来：“我就知道...我终于找到你了。”怀里的躯体冰凉，他把自己那件小小的羽绒服脱下来裹在他身上，抱着人就往外拖。  
小孩子能有多大力气，何况他还拖着的孩子还比他大，瞧着就分外滑稽。怎么拖都拖不动，他红着眼睛转过来：“你们倒是搭把手啊。”  
其中一个连忙过来接住了，怀里的男孩睫毛上都裹着泥巴，瞧着像只垃圾堆里刨出来的小脏猫，少爷却稀罕得不得了，“走，我们马上回去。”  
他眼睛亮亮的，仔细看还有薄薄的泪光——至于吗？

这时巷口响起来叮铃铃的声音，一个穿着衬衫的少年骑着自行车驶来。黄嘉新瞳孔缩紧，浑身像是炸了毛般死死盯着他。虽然容貌稚嫩许多，但他认得出那是谁。  
李汶翰，只有十二岁的李汶翰。

杀手就在他身后，只需要他说一声，李振宁就不会有任何机会遇见他的“哥哥”。  
黄嘉新沉默着，话语已经到了嘴边，但还是咽了下去。  
不可以，今天发生的事情已经颠覆了他的观念。他并不知道这个世界的法则，也不知道蝴蝶效应后，命运线是否会殊途同归地收束回原来的道路。  
他看着少年从他面前驰过，那人并不知道自己错过了什么。  
算了，万一呢。

李振宁醒的时候躺在舒服的大床上，衣服被从头到脚换过一遍，浑身的毛孔里都透出干净清新的气息——有人给他洗了澡，还带他回了家。  
他呆呆地坐起来，环视着周围华丽的装潢，几乎以为自己生出了幻觉。  
门“吱呀”一声被推开了，然后他看见一个很漂亮的男孩儿捧了个托盘进来，看见他惊喜得几乎打翻了碗：“你醒了呀！”他噔噔噔跑过来，李振宁才看见盘子里的是白粥和嫩嫩的一碗蒸蛋，男孩儿献宝似的把碗端给他：“你先吃，吃完我们再说话。”  
李振宁迟疑地捧住了碗，小猫儿似的吞咽着。当你预期只要一个苹果，有人却毫无缘由给了你一筐，是个人都得心生不安。他咽完最后一口，怯生生地问：“谢谢。这里是你家吗？”  
一张大大的笑脸出现在他面前，男孩儿生养得极好，皮肤雪白，嘴唇红润，眼睛凛冽若寒星，这样的年纪便有着略带英气的俊秀。他点了点头，直接爬上床和他坐在一起：“哥哥，我叫黄嘉新，你可以叫我小新。”  
李振宁抿着唇笑了笑，“我叫李振宁，呃...小名叫深深。”他还是有些不安，“你知道是谁把我带回来的吗？”这样的家庭，而且已经有了这样的孩子，没有在大街上捡个流浪小孩的理由。然而手却被握住了，黄嘉新的眼睛又亮又讨好：“是我哦。”  
他努力做出天真烂漫的样子：“爸爸一直说要给我找个玩伴，哥哥，你愿不愿意留在这里？”  
预计里李振宁应该是会立刻答应的，然而男孩为难地垂着头，手指蜷在他掌心里没说话。  
这环境对他而言太陌生，这么大的房子，瞧着每样东西都很贵。他不知道留下来会面对什么，但他太渴望稳定的生活了。他迟疑着又确定了一遍：“真的可以吗？你爸爸也说可以？”  
黄嘉新马上点头：“嗯。”天知道他回来费了多少力气才说服黄父，将一切伪装成心血来潮。  
如果李振宁不愿意的话......  
他的心慢慢吊起来，然后看见那两片花瓣似的嘴唇吐出两个字：“好吧。”  
“真的吗？你答应了？”  
他欢呼雀跃，还没来得及抱住他好好揉一揉，男孩就怯生生地问：“那我需要做什么？”空气里安静了一小下，他瞅着黄嘉新的神色补充：“我不会的都可以学的。”  
那些雪亮的刀锋和喷溅的血液，宛如被唤醒的梦魇般在黄嘉新的脑海里一闪而过。他看着眼前神情单纯的李振宁，深吸了一口气，从未如此感激上苍，给他重来的机会。

“哥哥什么都不用做，怎么开心怎么来，怎么喜欢怎么来。”

“可是......”  
他没出口的话被抱上来的小孩打断了，埋在他怀里的人闷闷的，声音小得听不清楚：“我只想你平安快乐，上辈子犯过的错，这次我绝对不会再犯了。”

3.  
然而之后的三个月，李振宁过得并不安稳。  
原因无他，黄嘉新对他太好了。  
稍稍了解黄家后他便明白了这是个怎样的家庭，也自觉把自己摆到类似于家仆的位置。然而领养手续办完黄嘉新就改了口，见天追着他叫深深。他普通话又说不标准，卷舌音老是捋直了舌头，然后就变成了“森森”。

“森森你吃这个，这个好吃。”  
“最新型的变形金刚你要不要？你看这个钮，一按就发光。”  
“波斯猫的眼睛最漂亮了，你不是喜欢猫吗，我们一起养好不好。”  
“森森...森森......”

每每这样闹上一通，男孩总是小心翼翼地恪守本分：“我都可以的。”  
黄嘉新从不强迫他收东西，但是他拒绝过两三次后就服软了，那张脸沮丧时总让他生出负罪感，于是他房间里不出三个月就被各种玩具衣服零食填得满满当当。如果单纯是这样也就算了，偏偏黄嘉新还成天追在他后面讨好卖乖，张口就是深深你喜不喜欢我啊，今天有没有更喜欢我一点，长大我们结婚好不好。

大人们都笑小孩子不懂事浑说，李振宁却羞得满脸发烫。他知道黄父因为这个不待见他，黄嘉新也没少因为这事被喊到书房挨手板，但他就是不改。黄妈妈倒很喜欢他，爱怜地说我看这孩子挺招人疼，是小新缠着他不放，你怪人家做什么？这样黄父才勉强作罢。  
然而黄嘉新刚挨完揍就又来找他了，还藏着被抽出红印子的手臂不让看。李振宁咬着唇把他背着的手拉过来，黄父手重，一藤条下去就是一条肿起来的血棱。李振宁拿红花油给他揉，一边揉一边捧着轻轻吹气，吹着吹着眼圈就红了。  
黄嘉新疼得吸气，脸上却笑嘻嘻的：“其实不疼的，你别看我爹瞧着厉害，实际上......”李振宁抬着眼看了他一眼，眼泪都快掉下来了。他立马改了口，讪讪地说：“你别哭啊...好吧我承认，有一点点疼，只是一点点哦。”他拿手指掐着比出一厘米左右，李振宁吸着鼻子不说话，给他擦红花油的手却更轻了些。

后来的两周他每每去找黄嘉新上学时，都能听见年轻佣人们咬耳朵，说这哪是养个陪读，未来夫人也未必有这种待遇。  
呸，少爷还那么小呢。  
年纪小贪新鲜而已，等他有了新朋友，早晚......

他耳朵红起来，但也没办法反驳，他口袋里还揣着黄嘉新塞给他的满满一兜大白兔奶糖呢。  
他抱着课本站在门外面等，卧室门推开时男孩风风火火拉着他的手下楼，“走，我们快迟到了。”  
李振宁紧紧地牵着他的手，偷偷看了黄嘉新一眼，突然就想通了。  
有新朋友又怎么样，他本来就是他捡回来的，珍惜当下就够了。

坐上车黄嘉新把厚厚的吐司掰成两半，特意把熏火腿多的部分递给他。李振宁没再红着脸道谢，捧着像只努力的小仓鼠般嚼，大眼睛弯弯地冲他笑。他这几个月被养出了点稚气的婴儿肥，瞧着软萌又天真，一笑浅浅的梨涡就晕在嘴角。  
这么乖的小孩谁不喜欢，黄嘉新拿手指揩了揩他嘴角，“都沾上啦。”李振宁不好意思地笑了，任由他拿小手绢给自己擦，突然问了句：“小新，你为什么对我这么好？”  
问出口他就有些懊恼，似乎觉得自己是说错了话，立马补充：“算了，你不告诉我也行。”  
他怕黄嘉新说他对人一向这么好，也怕提醒了黄嘉新不用对他这么好。

然而小脸却被捧住了，比他还小一岁的男孩亲昵地凑过来，热乎乎的气息吹在他脸上：“因为我最喜欢深深了。”他仗着年纪小，扭股糖一样黏着他，手拢在耳朵旁悄悄地说：“只喜欢你，你别听她们乱说，我都知道的。”  
软软的心脏像泡在蜂蜜水里，李振宁胸口发热眼眶也通红。没享受过温暖的小孩子总是患得患失的，不相信自己能得到这么好的东西。睫毛湿透了，他用力吸了吸鼻子：“你真好。”他含着泪展开笑脸，“我也最喜欢小新啦。”  
“那我们以后一直在一起好不好？”

李振宁毫不犹豫地点了头，男孩把小指头送过来，他伸手勾住了，紧紧地和他拉了个勾。

4.  
光阴一页一页翻过去，转眼便是十七岁的夏天。  
李振宁躺在后山的吊床上睡午觉，嘴里还衔着根草。甜丝丝的触感还没散，就被人凑上来叼走了。唔，他迷迷糊糊地仰头接吻，唇有一下没一下地啄着：“回来了？”舌尖被故意吮了吮，睁开眼金发红唇的大男孩冲着他笑，耀眼得宛如阿波罗般的神祇，让人想到地中海的阳光，热烈到不可逼视。

两个月不见，李振宁眼睛湿漉漉的，贴着他唇角亲：“刚吃了什么？好甜。”  
香草、奶油、和一点点巧克力味道。他眼尖地看到黄嘉新藏在背后的雪糕了，却装作没看到，用心接这个吻。果然大金毛傻乎乎地高兴：“不告诉你，你猜。”好笨，李振宁软嫩湿红的舌尖缓慢在他口腔里舔舐，声音却哑了：“那你让我尝尝。”

空气安静了好一会儿，人声都被裹在唇舌里温柔地吞咽，只听得见满山鸟啭蝉鸣。阳光越来越热，夏日的情事也越来越炽烈。  
“唔...别...吊床不行的......”几声含糊低语，李振宁气喘吁吁地把快压上来的人推开。他被亲得眼角发红，水波盈盈的一双眼不像是责怪，倒像勾引。他瞅着人底下支起来的小帐篷，脸红地扭过了头。两人都喘着气忍耐了一会儿，黄嘉新三下五除二剥掉包装纸，把快化了的牛奶冰递到他嘴边：“啊。”李振宁张嘴含了，他就笑眯眯的：“好不好吃？”  
“不好吃，我喜欢香草巧克力的。”男孩软软地横了他一眼，视线轻轻落在他唇上：“这次任务顺利吗？”黄嘉新伸手把他从吊床上拉下来，和自己并排躺在树荫底下：“很好。”  
重来一回，大体的走向却都没变，只听说不久前H那边的继承人带着弟弟回去了。黄嘉新轻笑了一下，侧头捧着他的脸认真地看，指间的肌肤温热又细腻。他没忍住又亲了亲他的小酒窝：“我不在的时候，我爹有没有为难你？”  
李振宁舔了口雪糕：“没有。”都这么多年了，黄父都快认命儿子是被狐狸精迷住了，加上有黄妈妈劝和，其实也就这样了。不过...他眨了眨眼睛：“他跟我说，黄家不养闲人。”

泼金似的阳光洒了坐起来的人半身，黄嘉新左手撑在他脸旁：“你不用听他的，这样就很好。”老爷子说话不算话，他微微带着怒气，没留神却被拉下去抱了个满怀。李振宁随手扔掉雪糕棍，捧着后脑捋开他的头发，看着他浅棕色的眼睛：“为什么不说实话？为了我，你一直在做两个人的任务不是吗？”也不知道什么时候和他父亲做的交易。  
“其实我觉得你爹说得没错，小新，我学了这么多东西，就算不杀人，也可以帮你的忙。”  
他从来知道怎么安抚他的情绪，揉了揉他的耳朵，微微翘起唇角：“让我和你一起，我也放心一点。”恋人的情绪稍稍松了些，但还是摇头：“不行，你不能沾血。”  
这是他唯一的坚持，也是他最深的恐惧。他做梦梦到过发着抖举枪的李振宁，被打断两三根肋骨的李振宁，男孩苍白又绝望地看着他，而那时他只是漠然地走过，让他把刀磨得再快一点。

他低头看着身下的男孩，现在的李振宁是和他一起长大的，一切都带着蓬勃的生气。他的眼睛像暖融融的春水，又像夏夜的漫天繁星，看不到冰冷和悲伤。嘴唇嫩红，随时随地像衔了朵石榴花，没有常年日晒雨淋的焦渴泛起的死皮。不用摸他也知道，抚着他后脑的手没有枪茧，没有刀疤，是双修长干净的，少年应该有的手。  
他把他养得这么好，怎么能放任他又去做那些事情。

李振宁抱着他，声音闷闷的：“好，我不提了。”他时常觉得自己被宠得太厉害了些，黄嘉新只在这件事情上咬死不松口，他便乖乖听话，反正也不是没有兵不血刃的法子。  
但他抵着他温热的脖子，盛夏的热风吹得他微微失神，平时绝对不会出口的话就这样说了出来：“小新，你到底为什么这么喜欢我？”  
小时候他问黄嘉新为什么对他这么好，黄嘉新说是因为喜欢他。但为什么喜欢他，黄嘉新却始终没有给过他理由。世界上哪来无缘无故的爱恨，何况那时候他们还那么小。  
他却一以贯之，爱了他整整七年。

黄嘉新说：“因为你好看。”  
他看着男孩猫一样的瞳微微放大了，掰着手指数起来：“不仅好看，你还脾气好，性格好，成绩也好。把我带大的陈妈喜欢你，我妈也喜欢你，我们小时候还拉过勾说以后要在一起......”他一边说一边躲着他的拳头，笑得露出排白白的牙齿：“你看，我当然喜欢你。”

李振宁耳尖都发烧了，他使劲锤了锤他：“你还真打算和我结婚？小时候说的话，都不作数。”  
黄嘉新还没来得及说话，他就爬起来，一溜烟跑了。

5.  
黄嘉新呆呆地陷入了沉思。  
李振宁说，小时候说的话都不作数，那他的意思，不就是不愿意和他结婚吗？  
他垂头丧气地抓了抓头发，该不会世界线的力量这么强大，兜兜转转这么久，李振宁还是没有喜欢上他吧？一想到那些温柔炽热的拥抱和亲吻可能只是出于报恩心态，他就觉得浑身的血都冷了。  
何况...他抿了抿嘴唇，那个人回来了，听说马上要和他的亲弟弟一起到访黄家。  
深深，如果你见到他，如果你见到他......  
会不会重演上次的结局，犹豫，挣扎，然后再次头也不回地离开？

李振宁躺在床上“滴”的一声开了空调，26℃的凉风下脸颊还是热得滴血。他拉过床上的大熊玩偶，脸埋进柔软的肚皮深吸了一口气。结婚，在一起，这几个字像楔子般被小锤子钉进脑海里，搅得他头脑都快成了糨糊。  
他从床底下拉出个小箱子，里面是码得整整齐齐的旅游杂志。他唇角抿着笑意，眼睛亮亮地去翻那些被他画上红圈的地方。黄嘉新喜欢海，婚礼什么的最好在小岛上办。自己这几年也攒了不少钱，度完蜜月可以和他再租条船玩一圈，就沿这条航线走。他手指沿着光滑的书页移动，先看浅海珊瑚礁，再见识下沿途国家的风土人情，运气好还能在海上听到鲸歌。如果时间选得好，回程还能赶上应季鲜肥的龙虾尾。

考拉幸福得要吐泡泡了，李振宁把杂志往自己脸上一盖，眯着眼睛笑起来。  
好像自从遇到黄嘉新，他的世界就亮堂得骤然多了一个太阳。

不过为了过黄父那关，该计划的还是要尽快计划起来。  
他翻开夹在扉页里的几张纸，轻快地敲了敲。  
上面是两张陈旧的死亡证明，一张有照片的听说是H现在的当家，另一张空白的似乎属于他那个神秘的弟弟。  
筹码已经到手，就等赌徒上桌了。

黄嘉新把自己关在房间里长了两天的蘑菇，经过反复论证他喜欢我他不喜欢我，同时认真看完了几本物理学和时空旅行的著作之后，他得出了一个结论：不想让悲剧重演，最好的办法就是别让李振宁和那个人见面。如果要避免蝴蝶扇动翅膀的威力，最好先把毛毛虫扼杀在摇篮里。  
然而他绞尽脑汁得出结论的时间点太晚，H那边的人明天就到。黄嘉新望着天边的暮色嘴唇发干，他必须想尽一切办法把李振宁支出去。

Plan A  
吃晚饭的时候借口要和H划分地界问题，万一打起来李振宁不会用枪，让他出去避一避。

黄父曰：小子，你是不是当我们家的杀手和保镖都是死人。  
旁边的黄母嗔怪地推了推他，有话好好说。转头安慰，深深不怕，他们到时候都在前厅，你要是不愿意在那待着，见了面就到阿姨这来说说话。  
毕竟他还顶了个被收养的名头，算是黄家的半个少爷，礼数是该有的。  
考拉乖巧点头，嗯，我不怕。

饭后黄嘉新被他老子提溜着讲了半小时男儿本色，还试了枪法没退步才把人放走。  
Plan A，卒。

Plan B  
借口明天有个任务要出，让李振宁替他一下。

“什么任务棘手到你来找我？”李振宁担忧地把信封拿过来，还没拆开看就被推着往门外走：“前天不是才说不让我陪你吗......”翻过来却看到最低等级的绿色火漆，几番扯皮后考拉最终无视小熊软糖的撒娇攻击，看完后给了他一个大大的嫌弃脸：“到S市去做烟花爆竹的市场调研？我们家不是做军火的吗，啥时候转行了？”

他把信封塞回给他：“出门楼下找守门的郑爷爷，他家刚生了两个孙儿，欢喜得正想放鞭炮。”  
Plan B，壮烈牺牲。

Plan C、Plan D、Plan E……  
“黄嘉新你今天没完了是吧？”考拉气得嗷嗷叫，扑上来就把他往外推。这个黏糊糊的小熊软糖不知道今天吃错了什么药，变着法子把自己往外面支。我看起来皮有那么脆吗？李振宁磨着牙，使劲推着他的胸口，手底下的柔韧触感其实还挺好...他摇了摇头，收起那些旖旎心思：“快走，不然我生气了。”他威胁人时都又凶又甜，像只张牙舞爪的小动物示威。  
黄嘉新委屈得要命，这还没见着李汶翰呢，难不成现在就要先吵上一架？

他最后还是沮丧地低下了头：“深深...不是你想的那样......”  
他只是不想再失去他一次，那样钻心剜骨的疼痛，他再也承受不起了。  
回应他的是重重关上的门。

黄嘉新呆呆地看着门把手，眼圈突然红了，轻轻吸了吸鼻子。  
明明这次是我把他捡回来的，为什么他就不喜欢我呢？

6.  
第二天，李汶翰到得很准时。  
名义上是见H未来的当家人，但谁不知道真正手里握着实权的是他背后的老头。七十多岁的老年人精神矍铄，声音洪亮地向黄父黄母问好。黄嘉新恭敬地行了礼，心里却淡淡叹了口气，不过再过两年这人就死了，从此H陷入群龙无首的内斗，慢慢走到油尽灯枯的地步。只是不知道，这里面有没有李汶翰的手笔。  
他打量着他现在和未来的敌人，李汶翰和记忆里差别并不大，只是看着更冷淡些，像是从未拥有过任何暖意。至于他身后那个少年......黄嘉新皱起眉，怎么好像不太对劲，他记得，那个所谓的亲弟弟似乎并不是一双细长的丹凤眼。

记忆太过遥远，他轻轻揉着眉心，转眼却看见李振宁直勾勾地盯着李汶翰看。那样的神色...他心里沉了沉，像是胃里滑进去一大块寒冰，冻得五脏六腑都抽搐起来。  
果然还是没办法吗？命运就这样不可抗拒？  
那我算什么，我们这七年...又算什么。  
他忍着眼里的滚热：“我先出去一下，马上回来。”

李振宁担忧地看了他背影一眼，不过现在是攀谈的最佳时机，他望着对面的一对兄弟，嘴角含笑：“往这边走。”  
他只礼貌性地对那个叫“胡春杨”的少年点了点头，一路上却笑意盈盈地和李汶翰攀谈起来。对方似乎也对他很感兴趣，两人你来我往说了一阵子话，却都没套到自己想要的信息。硬茬，最好别惹，两人都在心里给对方下了相同的定义。然而不同的是，李振宁手上握着王牌。  
他只在两人要进前厅的时候轻描淡写说了一句。

“说起来，你们兄弟俩不仅姓氏不一样，长得也不太像呢。”

那个小一点的少年惊惶地回过头，背上的冷汗几乎直接涌了出来。李汶翰微笑着问：“你这是什么意思？”李振宁笑得单纯：“我只是觉得，杨杨的眼睛好像应该再大一点，往下垂一点。唔，就像这样。”他拿着之前夹在杂志扉页里的死亡证明晃了晃，里面还夹着张照片。  
李汶翰瞳孔紧缩，他命令身后的人：“你先进去，我和他聊聊。”

他知道，这个人发现了他最深藏的秘密。  
他的亲弟弟胡春杨，至今被他藏在S市。至于身后那个，不过是找来配合他的冒牌货。他苦心积虑才让里头的老头子相信这就是他的亲生弟弟，绝不能在这里功亏一篑。  
他没有多说废话，淡淡地笑了：“你想要的，是不是划分的那几块地皮？”  
和聪明人说话，就是爽快。

黄嘉新走过来的时候看到的就是这样的景象。  
李振宁和李汶翰言笑晏晏地攀谈了一路，之后李汶翰竟然让弟弟先进去了，单独留在外面。两人不知道喁喁低语了些什么，最后李振宁竟然抬手整了整李汶翰的衣领，他走过去时只听见最后一句话：“...那我等你的好消息，哥哥可别骗我。”

妈的，醋坛子翻了。  
难以控制的心慌和愤怒冲昏了头脑，黄嘉新攥紧拳头冲上去，还没砸到李汶翰脸上就被拦住了：“小新，你干嘛？”李振宁使劲把他往旁边一拉，拳风带到下巴，也只是擦破了皮。然而他抱不住怀里的人，平日温顺的金毛凶起来像头狮子，冲着李汶翰咆哮的声音里都带着哭腔：“你凭什么又来了...凭什么找他！”对方擦了擦下巴上的血迹，冷冷地看着他们。早听说黄家这两个关系不一般，现在看来，有的是文章可以做。  
李振宁声音迅速严肃起来：“小新，冷静，有什么事情我们回去再说。”  
他生怕错眼了让李汶翰摘掉衣领里的窃听器，回头一瞬不瞬地盯着这位新任继承人：“你先进去吧，记得我们商量好的，说话算话。”

李汶翰进去了，再回头时，黄嘉新却已经眼圈红了。  
李振宁怔了怔，他从未见过黄嘉新这么委屈的样子，滚烫的眼泪打着转，就是忍着不往下落。  
他忍不住揪了揪他的耳朵：“大半天不见你去了哪里？今天是怎么了？”  
然而伤了心的男孩不肯看他，竟然打掉了他的手：“你还是喜欢他。”

李振宁愣愣地看着他，他从来没有被黄嘉新拒绝过，听到这话时第一反应是大脑空白，接下来几乎气得浑身发抖：“你说什么？”黄嘉新红着眼睛：“你都叫他哥哥了，不是喜欢他是什么？”  
他无法说清楚自己对李振宁嘴里这两个字的深重阴影，几乎听到就要犯ptsd。  
李振宁咬着牙，几乎一个字一个字往外蹦：“你是不是睡昏了头，我有病啊，去喜欢咱家的死对头？”黄嘉新眼睛里恢复了点亮光，他顿了顿：“那你喜不喜欢我？”

当然喜欢你，你是我在这个世界上，最喜欢的人。  
李振宁心里答得毫不迟疑，然而这时的气氛却让他难以出口。耳麦里沙沙的声音已经响了起来，会议开始了，他没回答他的问题，把他往里推：“快点进去，有什么我们之后再说。”  
这是获得黄父认同最好的办法。  
他没注意到男孩眼睛里的光晃了晃，灭了。

划分的地皮顺利谈下来了，黄家占了大部分。黄父高兴的同时也觉得运气是否过于好了，后来才辗转听到是李振宁。心里堵着的石头松快了些，他不是不知道黄嘉新和他的事儿，也不是不喜欢李振宁，只是从心底里担忧没有妻族的支持，黄嘉新之后的路怎么走。现在看来，倒有商榷的余地。  
然而喜气洋洋的气氛才过了半天，吃晚饭时却发现，黄嘉新不见了，桌子上只留了一封信。

7.  
深深，当你看到这封信的时候，我已经走了。  
你问过我，为什么我那么喜欢你。那是因为，我上辈子对你不够好，所以上天惩罚我，让你爱上了那个人。之后我再怎么努力，都还是没有办法挽回你的心。  
我那时候想，或许是我们的相遇不够早，如果是我先遇到你，事情就不会演变成这个样子。  
听起来很荒谬是不是？人怎么可能会记得上辈子的事情呢。可是对我而言，那些画面就在我的记忆里沉浮，历历在目，从未忘却。  
或许是上天怜悯我，他给了我重来的机会。我先于李汶翰遇到了你，提前把你带回了黄家。我以为，这样就可以剪断你和他的联系，让你不必受那么多苦，同时满足我自己的私心。  
但命运真的是不可抗拒的吧，今天我看见你们的时候我就明白了，你总会遇到他，无论我再怎么阻止，也没有办法。

深深，我爱你，但我再也不打算让你陷入同样的纠结。  
如果说这结局注定不可更改，那么不如让我自己离开得体面一些。

小新

李振宁抿着唇看完信，没什么表情地把纸折了几折放进怀里，转身就往外走。  
他先去自己的房间里拿了样东西，下楼直接撞上了黄嘉新的贴身保镖。正好，他语气平静：“叔，小新去哪了？”  
这杀手也算是看着这两个小孩长大的，哪里不知道里面的弯弯绕绕。方才黄嘉新收拾行李红着眼出了门，特意叮嘱了不必跟着，想来是和李振宁拌嘴吵了架。  
这倒难得的很，不过他和搭档早就觉得少爷被这位未来小夫人吃得太死，正好矬锉锐气。

“不知道，振宁啊，不是叔说你，有什么事好好......”话还没说完他的眼睛就睁大了，李振宁藏在口袋里的那个轮廓是——  
完了，该不会黄嘉新劈腿了，小夫人悲愤到要杀人吧？？？

一瞬间冷汗就下来了，他拼命摇头：“不知道，真不知道。不是我说，宁宁啊，小新平时对你也没话说，就算有错，你犯得着拿这玩意儿出来吗？”  
李振宁倒很大方，他掏出口袋里的枪晃了晃：“您说这个？您放心，”他咬着牙，“只要他听话，这玩意儿就崩不到他身上。”杀手短暂地沉默了，这话似乎听着更可怕了些。李振宁深吸一口气，笑了：“既然您这听不到什么，那我就先走了。”

这个缺心眼的软糖，爱他爱到能拱手让人的大笨熊。  
看我捉到怎么收拾你，李振宁擦了把眼睛，紧紧握住了枪。

暴躁考拉追夫记，就此开始。

8.  
李振宁不得不承认，黄嘉新很会藏。  
他找了他将近三个月，每次都是前脚到了他所在的城市，后脚黄嘉新就嗅觉灵敏地避开。他们两个从小一起长大，侦查课和反侦查课都拿A＋，对彼此的行为模式再熟悉不过。短短几十天，他们跟打游击战似的辗转了20多个地方，黄嘉新死活不露面，就是不来见他。

快被气死了，李振宁捂着嘴咳嗽了几声，握着枪站起来。港口的天湛蓝，上百艘游轮和渔船停靠在岸边卸货，雪白的海鸥大群大群飞起来，瞅着机会去吃堆在夹板还没来得及抬走的鱼。这里也算是Z国的旅游景点之一，戴着墨镜的游客笑着在橙色小方桌旁喝果汁，偶尔撒撒面包屑，便又是一大片遮天蔽日的翅膀。  
压根没法找人。  
他望着密密麻麻的人头，心尖像在热油上滚过一遭，若是黄嘉新出了海，再想找他就是真正意义上的大海捞针了。今日过后便是禁渔期，能出海的就只有那几艘游轮，那么多的房间，不知道黄嘉新到底在哪一间里？现在是不是正在看着他呢？  
身后突然传来巨大的欢呼声，李振宁转身循着声音望过去，看见广场中央缓缓升起的玻璃舞台，上面站着个披着轻纱的舞女。喧哗的呼喊声和口哨声里舞台越升越高，所有人的眼球都被吸引过来。那是这里的必备节目，独舞《卡门》。  
女人起身，脚背盈盈地往台上一立，李振宁的眼睛眯了起来。  
有办法了。

黄嘉新拨开百叶窗的叶片，低头看着底下熙熙攘攘的人群。  
他知道李振宁追到了这里，却不知道他到底在哪个位置。其实写了信之后他不是没有后悔过，冷静下来也觉得这样的不辞而别似乎有些幼稚，但一想到那种可能性，他心都凉了半截。  
但他还是没出息地想见那个人，想得要命。

他闷闷地拍了拍窗子，正准备收回视线，底下却一阵骚动，然后爆发出欢呼和喝彩的声音。他顺着声音望过去，骤然眯了眯眼睛。  
升降的玻璃舞台上女孩已经不见踪影，取而代之的是个穿着亮蓝色丝绸衬衫的男孩，太远了看不清脸，只看得见他手里拿着把枪，挑逗式的放在自己胸口，枪口朝下。  
黄嘉新眉头皱了皱，那人拿枪的手法明显和那些跳舞的不一样，重量好像也不像仿真枪。然后他看见男孩做了个动作，那姿势，竟然像是在拉保险栓。该不会——  
黄嘉新惊得几乎跳了起来，他胆战心惊地看着男孩握着那把枪，比了个开始的手势。他跳得很有力度，也很美，性感得和底下的尖叫程度成正比。收割完所有的目光后男孩似乎笑了笑，挑衅般地拿着枪，仰头从喉结处顶着枪管慢慢往下滑。男男女女的声音像要掀翻舞台，黄嘉新目错不错地盯着，呼吸都快停了。咽喉、胸口、小腹、肚脐......底下的人叫疯了，他也快疯了，李振宁知不知道走火的后果是什么！  
接下来他的不安立马得到了验证，男孩举起枪的瞬间，突然传来震耳欲聋的炸裂声。  
“砰砰！砰砰！”  
玻璃大片大片地碎裂了，那个亮蓝色的身影突然不动了，像是中弹般从高空向后坠落。黄嘉新头脑眩晕，意识到发生什么人们尖叫着四散，像是起伏扭动的海洋。还好这时客流量已经少了许多，不至于发生踩踏事故。但视线已经追不到了，黄嘉新转身就往外面跑，恐慌像只大手般紧紧地攥住了他的心脏。不会的，不会的，李振宁向来小心，多半只是知道他在这吓吓他而已。

他喘着气跑到舞台所在地时人已经散得差不多了，只有老板在打扫碎掉的玻璃。他慌乱地跑上前抓住人肩膀：“之前那个掉下来的男孩呢？他有没有事？”  
头发花白的老人家摸了摸口袋里的赔偿金，想着那人事先教给自己的说辞，慢吞吞地往旁边的度假小屋一努嘴：“似乎流了很多血...包扎了先让他躺在那里了。”  
黄嘉新心急如焚：“我带他去医院。”

然而他刚推开木门走了两步，后腰就被硬硬的东西抵住了。  
“终于舍得出来了？”含着怒气的声音在背后响起来，“闭上眼睛，手放在背后，跟我走。”  
李振宁没事，他如释重负地松了口气，却立马紧张起来。  
完了。

很明显，考拉怒了。

9.  
某家酒店，套间。  
他眼睛被蒙上黑布，双手结结实实被绑在椅腿上是两个小时后的事。怕勒着他李振宁还系的是活扣，只不过他也不敢跑，老老实实坐等宣判，像只垂头丧气的大狗。  
而李振宁此时却站在隔壁房间里。  
他瞧着床上那些刚买回来的大大小小的盒子，耳尖发烫，慢慢咬紧了牙。

窸窸窣窣好一阵动静，好像还夹着低低骂人的声音。黄嘉新竖着耳朵听，几乎过了四十多分钟，他都快睡着了才传来脚步声。李振宁的声音从他背后传来，听起来不喜不怒：“你的信我看了。”  
黄嘉新的心脏立马吊了起来。  
“我相信，你说的都是真的。要不然你当年怎么会无缘无故跑到那么远的地方，来捡一个小孩。”  
“你上辈子对我不好，遇到我的时候已经迟了，最后我们没有在一起...这些我通通都相信。”  
黄嘉新长出了一口气，心里的滋味复杂难言。  
但是接下来他的脸就被捧住了，什么都看不见的黑暗里，覆上嘴唇的温热触感显得格外真实。  
李振宁慢慢吮吸着他的唇，忍不住那股气恼，却又心疼这个人的傻。  
他最后只是轻轻咬了咬他：“你到底明不明白，就算我相信，那又怎么样呢？”  
“小新，那些对我来说都是上辈子的事了。”  
“而这辈子，我遇见的是你。”

把我从那个贫民窟带出来的是你，给了我一个家的人是你，把我宠得恃宠生娇，给我全部的温柔和爱意的人，从来都是你。就算是命运，又怎么能剪断这样的感情？  
蒙住眼睛的黑布被慢慢抽下来了，而撞入眼帘的场景让黄嘉新瞪大了眼睛。  
婚纱，竟然是婚纱。

银发男孩戴着层层叠叠的头纱半跪在他面前，厚重繁复的纯白裙摆拖在地上。他没化妆，皮肤嫩得一掐就出水，缱绻的大眼睛半嗔半怒地望着他，嘴唇嫣红，耳尖也红得滚烫。他本来就长得像某个以清纯著称的女演员，只是骨相中和了那股气质，现在穿着婚纱倒显得格外妩媚。瞧着不觉怪异，倒怀疑什么时候李振宁多了个妹妹。  
头晕目眩里，他还没弄懂李振宁的用意。李振宁却盯着他，慢慢掏出了个小盒子。  
一打开，一对流光溢彩的戒指几乎刺伤了他的眼睛。

然后他看见他的新娘，他爱了那么久的男孩，红着脸慢慢开口：“黄嘉新，我喜欢你，想和你结婚。你愿不愿意和我在一起？”   
没想到最后开口求婚的却是李振宁。  
他太清楚黄嘉新的软肋，看见那封信后也终于明白了黄嘉新的不安和恐惧。那他就用全部的滚烫爱意来包裹他，明明白白剖开自己的心让他看个清楚，从此不再惧怕任何名为“命运”的镰刀。  
然后他看见他的小熊终于含着泪笑了，有力地点了点头：“我愿意。”  
他们相拥在一起，终于交换了一个释然的吻。

半晌，黄嘉新期期艾艾地开了口：“深深...那个，我手上的绳子能不能先给我松开？”  
李振宁给他松绑时他才突然反应过来，哪有人把人绑在椅子上求婚的，这有给人拒绝的余地吗？  
男孩笑眯眯地看了他一眼：“你有什么话想说吗？”  
“...没有。”

松完绑两人就滚到了床上相互啄吻，相拥着说这几个月来发生的事情。李振宁伏在他胸口，有一搭没一搭给他揉着手腕。还是绑紧了些，他有些懊恼，轻轻抚摸着黄嘉新手上那串漂亮的英文字母。这刺青是黄嘉新拉着他纹的，他那时不明白，为什么要刺这么悲伤的单词，现在他都懂了。  
给了他那么多，自己却没安全感。他心软地吻了吻他的手腕：“笨蛋。”  
温热的嘴唇寻上来吻住了他，他柔软地陷在松软的床铺里，张着嘴任他摆弄。黄嘉新亲他的时候总爱闭眼睛，长长的眼睫毛扫得他鼻梁痒痒的，总忍不住要笑，心底弥漫着甜甜的温柔。能遇见他就是世上莫大的幸事，别人都说要历经九九八十一难才能修成正果，他却从一开始就和黄嘉新证了金身。  
这是何其有幸。  
他双颊晕红，搂着他的颈子让他吻得更深，黄嘉新却在这时候睁眼看他。温润的琥珀色眼睛倒映出他还穿着那身纯白婚纱的样子，那里有一个小小的李振宁。“别这样看我。”考拉羞赧地去捂小熊软糖的眼睛，被那阵悸动弄得越发体酥骨软，那双眼睫毛在他掌心里痒痒地动，弄得他心里也痒痒的。然后就被咬了耳朵，男孩温热的吐息吹进他耳孔里，麻酥酥地说些悄悄话。而李振宁的脸越来越红，到后面几乎脖子都烫起来：“不行，不能看。”他按着黄嘉新往身下探的手，连眼角都绯红：“说了不行就是不行。”黄嘉新亲着他讨好，“看一眼，就看一眼。”  
听说这种婚纱底下都会穿白色丝袜，小夹子连着蕾丝内裤什么的。那些难以启齿的好奇心涌上来，尤其对象还是李振宁。

李振宁被他细碎的亲吻撩出了火气，某些冲动慢慢拱起来引诱着他，他眨着湿漉漉的眼睛，终于松了口：“真的要看？那你转过去。”  
趁着黄嘉新乖乖听话的档口，他起身三下五除二做了些手脚，顺手还把枕头底下的枪摸了出来。  
“行了，转过来吧。”李振宁摆弄着手里那支枪，看着黄嘉新笑了。  
他耳尖发烫，声音也是软的甜的，不知道自己这副姿态有多诱人：“只许看，不许摸。”

灼热的视线注视下他坐在床沿上，手里拿着枪，用枪管挑起自己的厚重裙摆往上撩开。从小腿开始，冰冷的枪口压着肌肤一截截往上推。底下的风光慢慢露出来，先是纤细饱满的长腿，光裸的膝盖窝，浑圆挺翘的屁股，到已经高高挺立起来的泛粉的性器。  
没有丝袜，没有吊带，甚至连内裤都没有。  
他里面什么都没穿。

黄嘉新的脑袋“轰”地一声，炸了。  
反应过来时他已经把人按倒在了床上，凶得像是要吃考拉肉。李振宁松了手，嘴上却不肯饶人：“好看吗，小新哥哥喜欢吗？嗷呜嗷呜？”黄嘉新红了眼，摁得他肩膀生疼，都这样了他还记着那句“不许摸”，只能死死盯着他。空气里热得不能再热了，李振宁仰着脸定定地看了他一会儿，扔了枪，自己把双腿拉开摆成了“大”字形，肉穴被冷空气刺激得一张一缩。  
他酡红着脸，嗓子已经完全哑了：“现在，干我。”

谁再忍，谁不是男人。黄嘉新攥着他的腰，狠狠地顶了进去。  
刚进来的时候两个人都很难受，窄小的小口吃不下那么大的东西，只能缓缓咬着往里吞。李振宁被涨得眼神迷离，抓着床单拼命喘息，黄嘉新也跟着受罪，他太紧了，偏偏身体又诱人得要命，湿润高热的内壁紧紧裹吸着，温嘟嘟的小口里全是水，像张小嘴般不知死活地吮吸着他。而李振宁想着让他舒服，还尽力扭着腰，皱眉低头让他送得更深。要命，他忍着直接捅到最深处的冲动，看着这样的李振宁，掐着他腰窝的手几乎控制不住力道。全部吃进去的时候李振宁都快脱力了，他颤巍巍地摸着自己薄薄的肚皮被撑起来的弧度，眼角泛红地挤出一声哽咽。  
“动...可以动了......”  
刚说出这句话他就被撞出一声绵软的呻吟，他无力地伸手讨抱，环着脖子连着腿被架了起来。忍了许久的人开始浅浅戳刺，等到他适应后就开始狠狠地撞。李振宁上半身耐不住地拱起，像只奶猫般细细地闷哼起来，渐渐带了哭腔。他受不了这种持续而强烈的刺激，夹着黄嘉新的性器不断哆嗦，汗泪交织的眼睛迷离地看着他：“好喜欢你，好喜欢你啊小新。”  
这样招惹的后果当然是被操得更凶，他被折腾得哭出声来，腰腹又酸又涨，黄嘉新却完全没有要停的意思。骤然间他被抱着坐起来往下坐，一下顶到了前所未有的深度。李振宁沙哑地叫了一声，湿淋淋的体液射满了自己的肚皮。因高潮而痉挛的内壁夹得黄嘉新也射了，销魂得头皮发麻。喘息里李振宁抱着他的脖子抽泣着往里埋，他被干得满脸潮红烂醉如泥，浑身都泛着醉人的红，摸哪里都是一阵颤。这时候黄嘉新才想起来，安抚性地去和他接吻。被欺负惨了的男孩眼睛湿漉漉的，含着他的舌小口小口的舔，像是终于吃着糖的猫咪。

然而少年的不应期短得几乎可以忽略不计，李振宁还没缓过神来，就崩溃地察觉到体内的东西又慢慢硬了起来。他呜咽了一声想逃，却被死死地按了回去，黄嘉新讨好地和他十指交握，吻了吻他发红的眼角：“再做一次，就一次。”  
我有拒绝的权利吗？考拉有气无力地白了他一眼，认命地张开了腿。  
这次做起来就舒缓得多，黄嘉新像是有意找着他的敏感点，蜂蜜般的肌肤像浸润在温水里，暖洋洋的。李振宁舒服得脚趾蜷曲，慢吞吞地享受着这股快感。突然他颤了颤，被顶到的那块软肉让他浑身都过电似的抽搐了一下。他忍不住央求，又黏又甜的软话张口就来：“好舒服...你再弄一下那里...嗯......”黄嘉新吸了口气，抵着那个凸起来的小点反复研磨，直到身上的人难耐地哭叫出来才放开了撞。李振宁哼哼唧唧，爽得双眼泛白，浑身都被情欲烧得滚烫。胸口的两点乳尖还被搓揉着舔吸着玩，几乎生出涨奶的错觉。他晕晕乎乎的，不过脑的话就这样出了口：“小新，你说我们以后会不会有孩子？”  
火热的交合里，黄嘉新声音发哑：“我试试能不能让你怀上。”

就这一句话，他被翻来覆去折腾到几乎天亮。最后一次被内射时李振宁受不了地啜泣，微胀的小腹被撑得酸涩至极。几乎黄嘉新刚退出来，那些不可言说的东西就顺着淌下来。软唧唧的考拉被揉得彻底没了脾气，疲累地往人怀里钻。压在身下的婚纱已经被各种体液揉皱得彻底不能看了，他可怜巴巴地攥着嘟囔了句“好贵的”，直接睡死了过去。  
黄嘉新抱着他没有动，虽然他也很困，但是现在的情景实在太美好，令他不敢睡去。怀里的人抱树似的缠着他，哭得鼻尖通红，圆圆的臀翘着托在他腿上，像只幼年胖考拉。这么小小的一只，却带着上辈子他们谁也没有的勇气和希望，跌跌撞撞地奔向他。这是他的李振宁，从不气馁，从不放弃，不让任何破坏幸福的可能发生，也不惧怕任何将要面对的困难。他信仰坚定，充满阳光，相信自己永远被爱，也永远爱他。

他就这样看着他，和煦的暖阳慢慢爬了上来，满床凌乱的光影里李振宁动了动，向他怀里靠得更近。他无意识地伸手紧紧抓住了他的衣服，嗅到熟悉的气息后睡得更安稳了些。  
“小新......”他喃喃着他的名字，突然就甜甜的笑了，露出深深的酒窝。  
黄嘉新怔了怔，于是他也眉目舒朗地笑起来，安心抱着怀里的人沉入梦境，就像回到久别重逢的故乡。

两人手上的戒指熠熠生光，而黄嘉新还没有发现，戒指内圈上刻着的秘密。  
“遇见你，就是我最大的幸运。”

你就是我的理想乡。

The End.


End file.
